I Bleed Like You
by Setalina Muro
Summary: My heart beats just like yours. And sitting here I’m all alone, still pondering my existence. But all I’m wondering now is if dying is my only conviction… Suicide warning. Ryou


**I Bleed Like You**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** My heart beats just like yours. And sitting here I'm all alone, still pondering my existence. But all I'm wondering now is if dying is my only conviction…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**Suicide Warning**

**A/N: **Eh. I was in a mood. I wasn't thinking suicidal, but my day freaking sucked. So this is the product. A lot of pissed off functions and me with a notebook and a grudge against the world.

So I put it in a Ryou Bakura perspective.

**Please R&R

* * *

**

**I Bleed Like You

* * *

**

_Could you help me understand_

_How I've come to drift this far?_

_Falling deep into myself_

_And so far from where you are. _

I can't understand how I've become so expendable among these people I once called friends. Sitting here, listening to them, but I'm not part of the conversation. They don't' call out to me in the hallways. Why waste their breath? It would make me important…accepted…it would make me something other than me…

_And sitting here I'm all alone_

_Still pondering my existence._

_But all I'm wondering now_

_Is if dying is my only conviction…_

Sometimes I think I brought this upon myself. I was contented to hide in a corner, to shy away. I could be the comforter, but when it came to the point that I needed comfort they were gone. They had other friends…other priorities…things so much more important than I was…

_If I could hide, if I could run_

_I'd make these feelings go away._

_If you'd told me I was needed_

_Then I might have stayed._

Everything you said…did…every time I was ignored pushed me further into myself. And then the voices came, tearing at my already bleeding soul. I didn't have a logical voice to tell me I might be important. Maybe I had been, but hey didn't know it until I was gone.

_And sitting here I'm all alone_

_Still pondering my existence._

_But all I'm wondering now_

_Is if dying is my only conviction…_

It didn't matter how far gone I was when I withdrew into myself. I was still there to be their companion in need. I wonder if they know I'm dying. I wonder who'll be the first to come and find me…

_All I could do was drift further_

_The voices scaring deeper_

_And bleeding to my soul_

_That was when I truly knew…_

_I could take my life._

They wouldn't have believed I could do it. I didn't either, but now….even as I lay here in what I can only assume is my own blood, I can't end my suffering. And that dark voice, the one that's become my only company, snickers as he walks in. but then he sees the small note I've written. His eyes widen slightly.

_--'It was like none of you noticed. But inside I was dying. Did I not act human? Even you should have noticed. At least one of you. And yet people who I was convinced weren't even aware of my existence paid me more attention in my final time of need than any of you did. I may have been invisible, but I was still human. Maybe now, when my body is coated in blood, you'll see it. My heart beats just like yours, our blood runs the same. There is a difference now. Mine no longer prolongs me in this life I've come to detest so much…'—_

_And sitting here I'm all alone_

_Still pondering my existence._

_But all I'm wondering now_

_Is if dying is my only conviction…_

He looks down at me, a mirror image of myself. Shaking his head, he leans down, putting his hand gently on my head.

"You had to doubt…"

_And sitting here the shadows became my friend_

_As I drifted from existence_

_And strangely, it doesn't bother me_

_That this is really the end…_

All humans have the right to bleed, to cry tears, to live life, to need love…and everyone has a human heart, beating the same, but some are broken, whole, and some don't even have hearts to feel anymore. And in the end, the only thing there is sleep….

_And sitting here I'm all alone_

_Still pondering my existence._

_But all I'm wondering now_

_Is if dying is my only conviction…

* * *

_

**Think about it. We're all the same. So why hate? Why degrade? This could be the person you hate most. Or it could be the person you loved and were too afraid to show it. It could be the friend you shunned, or even you. **

_--My heart beats just like yours. And it bleeds like it too…--

* * *

_

**A/N:** There is a lesson. Please listen and have heart.

**Please R&R.**


End file.
